Dreamscapers
by Next Generation Authors
Summary: What if there were other kids after Bill? What if the Pines had powers? What if Pacifica was abandoned by her parents? What if he Pines found out there was a Reverse Falls and they had powers? All these answers will be found out soon if you read this story. Ps 2 of us are working on this story as partners so plz no hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **book_writer65:Wassup people, it's me and my partner Genesis**

 **Genesis:This is our first fanfiction,so if the characters do not stick to their personalities,please don't kill us**

 **book_writer65: your too paranoid. We own nothing but our OC's, Enjoy!**

 _Gravity Falls, Oregon 12:00 AM_

The moon rose over the dark, pine-wood forest of the mysterious Gravity Falls. The shadow of the Mystery Shack looming like a giant over a small village. Inside slept the Pines family who were unaware of the events taking place outside. Outside was a chubby, white-haired little boy standing in a chalk-drawn circle with 12 different symbols inside. He started chanting in a strange language, and suddenly an illuminati shaped creature appeared from a dark void created from the chanting.

" Oh _Hello_ Gravity Falls! It is good to be back!" said Bill Cipher, the illuminati demon."hi Gideon 's been awhile since our last deal."said the demon,

" I'm not here to play games Bill, I'm here to make a deal." Gideon smiled evilly" One that will rid of the Pine Family, FOREVER!"

" Oh, straight to the point, huh. I like your style kid."He lit his hand with blue flames, getting ready for the a blue ray of light hit Bill in the back, creating a giant hole in his chest.

" Step away from the boy, Bill." said a cool, threatening voice. Then a 12-year-old girl stepped out of the shadows of the trees. She had purple eyes and a violet streak running through her raven-black hair. She wore a dirty white tank-top with dark, green camouflage cargo pants. Over that she had a dark, brown cloak with a hood trimmed with silver. She had pulled out a silver bow and arrow and had it pointed to Bill.

" You! I thought I lost you in the Mindscape!" Bill said angrily, the blue flames rising even higher.

" You thought wrong. You can't lose the Dreamscapers in the Mindscape! Their totally the same dimensions" She said drawing her bow back.

" Technically, _oof!_ " Bill started, getting shot in the back with a green ray of light.

" Technically, your face!" said a voice on the other side of the clearing." We know that place like the backs of our hands."

Bill growled as another girl on the other side of the clearing who had BB guns in both hands, one of them emitting a green smoke. She had bronze, yellow hair with to golden streaks in it. Like the other girl she also had purple/ blue eyes. She wore a golden top hat and a light orange tank-top with blood-orange pants.

Bill looked and smiled," Sorry kid. We'll have to make that deal another day!" Then a blue hue appeared around Bill and he started levitating upward." Remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

With that he disappeared into thin air. Gideon witnessed everything. He disappeared into the shadows trying to get as far away as he could from the event that just unraveled before him.

The girl with the raven-black hair sighed." That kid mentioned something about destroying people called the Pines Family, their probably somebody important."

" Really? Cause I've heard of them. They have two great uncles, one is a world class scammer, the other a six-fingered genius. They also have a niece and a nephew- both of them twins. And they live in this tourist attraction called the Mystery Shack."

" Well then, in the morning, let's meet these _Mystery Twins._ "

 **book_writer65: Did you see that pun. DID YOU SEE THAT PUN?!**

 **Genesis: lol**

 **book_writer65: So anyways guys hope you enjoyed our little prologue! FYI Genesis and I are partners called the Next Garneration Authors, so don't be confused about our names :) We'll try to update soon, Bye!**

 **Genesis: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **book_writer65: Hello you lovely peoples we're back, better and greater than before! ( okay not better or greater but we're back)**

 **Genesis:Thanks for reading our prologue**

 **book_writer65: If you didn't you have no life. Anyways we own nothing but our OCs. Enjoy! :)**

Dipper's P.O.V.

" Mabel, for the last time, I don't want to go look for 'hot vampires', I don't even think they're real" I said reading Journal 3.

" Awww, come on Dipper," my sister, Mabel, said" Gruncle Ford gave you all the journals. Isn't there _something_ about cute vampires?"

" No now leave me alone"

Mabel groaned as tourist began to arrive for the'attractions' of the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan was the first to greet them.

" Welcome to the Mysrey Shack…" said Stan with his usual cheesy pick up line. He led the incompetetent group away to show them some fake attractions. But two girls about our age slipped away from the group and started to look at the merchandise. Or I think they were.

They walked up to the shelf full of Pinetree hats-which was right next to the cash register

"... Are you sure Alan, I mean, this place has no magical value. What is so important about these Pines that Cipher's all worked up about.." said one girl with raven-black hair.

I froze. _Cipher? How do these girls know Bill Chiper?_ I thought suspiciously.

" Well, Celeste, they have to. Otherwise that Gideon kid wouldn't want to make a deal with him." said Alan.

 _Gideon? Okay now something weird is going on._

" Well search the shack with you know, the power to control…" The girl named Alan stopped she caught me looking at them and scowled. The girl named Celeste furrowed her brow, then pulled Alan out of the shack, leaving me to my thoughts.

Then I made sure no one was around then walked up to the vendining machine and typed the secret code that led to the secret basement. It opened with a hiss then revealed a dark staircase that led to an inky, black darkness.

 _Gruncle Ford you better have a good explaination for this._ I thought angrily

Time Skip brought to you by the awsome Genisis -^_^-

" Wait you said these girls know, Bill. Bill Cipher?" Grunkle Ford said, surprised.

" Yes, I overheard them in the shack. They also said somrthing about having the power to control something." I said explaining everything.

"Hmm, they may be Dreamscapers. There are only two in existance, their names are…"

"Celeste and Alan?" We said at the same time.

" Yes! The Dreamscapers are powerful creatures with magical powers who protect different realms from creatures from the nightmare realm." He said his eyes growing with excitment." but no one knows their real form. Your probably the first person to ever see them in human form!"

Then he took out a journal with the number four on it and said" Quickly tell me what they look like."

I took an hour just explaining what those girls looked like. Then he told me to go back upstairs and bring in the Dreamscapers with Mabel.

" Woah so there are these girls who have _powers?!_ " Mabel said as we walked down the sidewalk to the Greasy Diner.

" Yeah, they're here to destroy Bill." I said opening the door.

" Do you think they like sweaters? Do you think they also like animals? _Gasp!_ Do you think they'll give me powers?" Mabel squealed.

I graoned. If Mabel actually made friends with them, who knows what will happen. We walked in and I gasped. Those two girls sat at a nearby both, _with Pacifica Northwest._

 **book_writer65: Sorry for the cliffhanger {not really mwhahahahaha :-) }**

 **Genesis:I am awsome!**

 **book_writer65: Not any more than me, ;) {ps we do ship dipper and pacifica}**


	3. Chapter 3

**book_writer65: Wasabi with sushi my peoples and welcome back to the world of the dreamscape!**

 **Genesis: You're supposed to spell it with a capital 'D'**

 **book_writer65: No, we are not having this conversation again! I get it, it's spelled with a stupid capital 'D'. Now shut up**

 **Genesis: Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! ( FYI there is Reverse Gravity Falls )**

book_writer65: your giving away our secrets! :(

Dipper's P.O.V.

Out of all the places, and at this time , Pacifica Northwest had to be with the most powerful creatures in the whole multiverse- in a Greasy Diner. What's next, Gideon?

"Look, Pacifica, I want to know everything about the Pines twins and Gideon Gleeful" said Celeste.

Go figure.

" Sorry I can't help you. After I was abandoned by my parents for letting the commoners into the Northwest Manor, I've been kind of busy working." Pacifica said." You know making an honest living"

She said that last part with venom. When I looked at Pacifica, I noticed a huge difference in her. She tied her fake blond hair in a ponytail and wore simple, regular clothes. She wore a purple t-shirt with ripped jeans and red sneakers. The only thing that seemed normal about her was her gold earrings that were shaped like an ilama.

Then a small beeping went off and Pacifica sighed." That's my cue, sorry guys I gotta… Dipper?! Mabel?!"

She gasped as she turned around and saw me and Mabel. The two girls whipped her hair around and saw us.

Celeste had a purple and silver streak through her messy hair and wore a white tank top with dark green camoflaudge cargo pants with tons of pockets. She wore combat boots that were splashed mud. All of her clothes were either rippped or stained by nature.

Alan on the other hand was spottlessly clean. She had golden streaks through her shiny, bronze hair and wore an orange jacket trimmed with gold and black tights. She also wore combat boots but they were trimmed with dirty fake fur.

They both stared at us, surprise. Luckily Mabel broke the ice.

" Hi Pacifica!" she said in her usual optimisic tone" Sorry if we were inturrupting you. Hey are these your new frineds?"

She chuckled nervously," Umm, yea. This is Celeste and Alan. They're friends of mine ever since the… incedent."

Everyone in Gravity Falls knew about how Pacifica Northwest was abandoned and disowned by her parents.

Suddenly everything froze. A nearby waitress tripped and almost fell but time slowed down and she was stuck in midair, a tray of French fries floated in midair with her. Only me, Mabel, Pacifica, Celeste and Alan remained the only ones unfrozen.

Celeste looked at us then said," Wait why are you two unfrozen? The only people who can remain unfrozen are Dreamscapers and people who want to make a deal with…"

"ME!" cackled a high-pitched evil Bill Cipher appeared, blue flames at hand."Hey, pinetree, shooting star! Long time no see!"

Celeste growled and suddenly reality changed from a dark shade of gray to a firey grew worried.

" Celeste! The reality!Controll your anger!" Alan said quickley.

" Yea, Stitches, controll yourself. Listen to your friend. That's a nifty power you have there, controlling illusions, might as well show off your powers too Goldie locks".said Bill.

" Never call me Goldie Locks!" Alan yelled angrily. Suddenly she ran through a table that stood between Bill and the terrified group, trying to tackle Bill. Bill teleported and laughed maniacally. Then he opened a portal where Alan was going to land, and she was sucked in.

Celeste pulled out a dagger from her boot and charged at Bill. He just opened a portal in front of her and she was sucked in. Then he looked at us with an evil look in his eye. Pacifica grabbed my hand and Mabel tried to throw a salt shaker at him. He just cackled evilly then opened a portal under us. We screamed as we fell into a tunnel of darkness.

" See you around, Pinetree." That was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

 **book_writer65: Ohhhh, kill'em. how good was that chapter, HOW GOOD WAS THAT CHAPTER?**

 **Genesis: Eh, its a chapter.**

 **book_writer65: *sob* why you gotta be da rude?**

 **Genesis: Anyways guys thx for reading. Plz leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**book_writer65: Hi guys. as you remember, Bill teleported the Pines twins, Pacifica, and the Dreamscapers into- dun dun dun- another dimension!**

 **Genesis: But where? you may ask.**

 **book_writer65: well be a man and suck it up and find out!( ps plz write a review-we need the love** )

Mabel's P.O.V.

I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw tall pine trees towering over me shading me from the mid-morning sun. It took me a moment to realize that my body was aching all over. I remembered everything that happened with Bill and shot up like an arrow. Suddenly I heard groaning underneath me.

" Mabel get off me!" I heard my brother say. I jumped off to see that I was on top of Pacifica, Dipper, Alan, and Celeste.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay?" I asked helping each one of them it turned out I didn't need to, Celeste just shoved off everyone on her, being the person underneath everyone.

"Thanks, Mabel." Pacifica said. Then she turned around to face Celeste and Alan." What was that? Are you magical or something?"

" Technically they are." Dipper said brushing off some dirt." They're Dreamscapers magical creatures that protect dimensions from creatures from a place called the nightmare realm. Like that evil triangle dude called Bill Cipher."

" Yea. How do you know this?" Celeste said nursing her wounds.

" Our Great Uncle Ford knew you guys. He keeps journals about magical creatures he encounters and technically you are."

" Typical, never trust a leprachun to keep a secret."

I butted in the conversation." Well I hate to ruin this moment but where are we exactly?"

Alan stepped up and said, " We're in another dimension. But don't worry me and Celeste have been here before. Just relax and we'll explain…"

Then Pacifica screamed. Everyone turned around and saw two Pacifica's. Dipper and I screamed and Alan and Celeste clamped their hands over our mouthes and the Pacifica's.

" Be quiet. These woods are more dangerous than the ones in Gravity Falls!" Celeste hissed. I took a look at the other Pacifica and I nearly screamed again. She looked exactly like me.

She had a rainbow colored sweater and a black mini skirt with long white stockings. She also wore tons of hand-made necklaces and black mary ann shoes. She licked Alan's hand, forcing her to take her hand away from her mouth. Truth be told I liked her style, so I licked Celeste's hand.

"Ewww." they both said wiping it off on their Celeste smirked afterwards.

" Nice. I like your styles. Anyways before you guys freak out let us explain everything…" Then we sat down and she began to explain everything.

Time skip brought to you buy the awesome Genesis-^_^-

Pacifica's P.O.V.

Celeste and Alan soon explained everything. It was true, they were magical defenders of the universe, and they had special powers. Celeste had the power to controll illusions, and Alan had the power to turn intangeble( a.k.a. untouchable). They consantly traveled between dimensions and in this dimension everything was reversed. Here Gravity Falls was Reverse Falls, Mabel and Dipper were the telepathy twins, dimenson me was Pacifica Southeast, and Gideon Gleeful was Gideon Pines, her cousin. It was basically the reverse of the earth dimension. Oh and I forgot to mention, Rev. Dipper and Mabel practiced black magic. Yay.

"... so we have to alter your guy's appearence in order for you to fit in Reverse Falls." Celeste finished.

Dipper and Mabel just shrugged. What did these guys do during their free times? I was in complete shock. They even had to drag me to Pac's house, the reverse Mystery Shack( she insisted we call her that, don't blame me). Inside it was just like the Mystery Shack but, instead of Wendy at the cash regeister, it was a neat, spottlessly clean dark haired boy.

"Hi, Robbie" Pac giggled. This was the reverse of Robbie? The dark haired goth who likes the red-head lumberjack Wendy?

He barely glanced at us as Pac dragged everyone upstairs, into the attic into her room. There Gideon Pines lay on his bed reading a book with the number three on it. He was exactly like the Gideon back at home, except he dressed like Dipper. He wore the same blue vest and hat with a pine tree on it. He didn't look at us until Pac closed the door.

" What you bring in this time, Pac? More leprachuns? A unicorn? Some 'wandering' vampire?" he said not bothering to look up. But both Mabel and Pac sighed dreamily at the thought of a cute vampire. Gideon looked up and screamed, but Celeste clamped her hands over his mouth.

" Pac! Why did you bring the Gleeful twins here?" he screamed.

" Chill it cuz. There from a different dimension."Pac said. Then she explained everything to him , calming him down.

" Okay, maybe there's something in the journals about different dimensions" he started flipping through his journals like Dipper would.

"Ughh, stop it with your geek talk." Mabel groaned."You sound like Dipper."

Then she and Pac shoved out Dipper and Gideon out of the room. " Have you ever played Boyz Crazy before" Pac asked Mabel.

" Played it? It's my favorite game in the entire world!" Mabel squealed. They both squealed excitedly and pulled out a hot pink gameboard with a fake phone on it. They started playing with Alan and me. It actually wasn't that bad.

We played while Celeste watched in the corner groaning." If you need me I'll be barfing in the other room. This is too girly for me."

She exited the room, pretending to barf. What a tomboy." If you need me I'll be with the boys trying to see if they're any less girly."

She slammed the door, and Mabel asked," What's her problem?" her feelings clearly hurt " Why does she have to be so hardcore all the time?"

Alan looked worried." Hey don't blame her. She's been through more than you know."

We didn't speak much on the topic after that, we just played the game almost forgetting about it.

Dipper's P.O.V.

After the girl's kicked us out of their rooms, Gideon and I decided to compare Journals. He was definately more enjoyable than the Gideon back home. For one thing he doesn't try to kill me and make Mabel his queen.

"... interesting, so unicorn's are jerk's in your dimension?" rev. Gideon said.

" Yup, coming from Mabel." I said. Then footsteps came from upstairs, along with some groaning.

"Ugh, are you guys any more fun then the sissys upstairs?" Celeste said sitting next to us." Comparing notes? you boys need to man up."

She grabbed our journals and started running. We started chasing her, trying to get the journals.

" Give… them...back" we both huffed, both out of breath.

" Come and get it geeks." she said playfully.

She ran out of the forest, and into Reverse Falls. People stared at us. I wouldn't blame them, two boys chasing after a girl holding two old, dusty journals. How weird was that? What's worse was that she was barely sweating while Gideon and I were dying after a few couple meters.

"Come and get it." she yelled happily crossing the road. Suddenly a limsoine came out of nowhere almost hitting Celeste.

" Celeste!" I screamed as she was almost hit by the screeching limo.

It skidded to a halt and me and Gideon got there in time to see who was in it. The dark windows rolled open revealing a dark,haired boy with dark brown eyes. I nearly gasped. It was me had my same hairstyle, without the hat and wore the same clothes that the Gideon back home him was Rev. Mabel who looked exactly like my Mabel but she kept her hair back and wore a mini skirt with long white stockings. She wore a turquoise western style shirt that matched with her brother. She barely noticed us while, rev. Dipper was glaring daggers.

" Who the dares to stop me and -" he froze when he saw Celeste holding journals. He looked at Celeste with a burning anger in his eyes.

" Sister, it appears that our little friend Celeste is back." he growled.

" Gideon, Dipper, run. NOW!" she said shoving the journals and nearly carrying us all the way to the shack. Rev. Dipper and Mabel got out of their limosine and chased like they wore the same style clothes as the Gideon back home, Rev. Dipper had a bowlow tie with a glowing emerald on it and Rev. Mabel had the same emerald on her headband. They were both glowing. I suddenly remembered what kind of power Gideon had with that kind of emerald-we were pretty much doomed.

Once we got into the forest, Celeste stopped. She started chanting an incantation and suddenly a blue force field surounded the entire forest.

" Nice.. try…" she said to Rev. Dipper who was struggling on the other side." Spell took a lot of my power, but I finally mastered it. See yea suckers!"

She started to run torwards us as they starting yelling at us. We were nearly out of range when suddenly Mabel yelled," Stop, running away like a coward, you freak!"

Celeste stopped. She stood paralized at the word freak. The Gleeful twins took atvantage of this. Dipper yelled," Yea stop running you purple-eyed freak!"

At this point Celeste was near tears. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the angry twins. The last thing we heard from them was," What are you? I human with creepy powers? Or a Creature trying to fit in with humans? You're a freak!"

Celeste, although in tears, just kept running, reshaping reality with illusions, making everything blue and red to match her mood. The twins watched us run away, satisfied, an evil plan hatching in their minds.

 **book_writer65: That took sooo long to type. I hope you guys enjoyed it- especally that cliffhanger. Mwhahahahahahahaha :-)**

 **Genesis: Sorry it to long to update, we love you guys so don't kill us!**

 **book_writer65: plz leave a review! send us the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**book_writer65: Hello you wonderful peoplez we are back!**

 **Genesis: And for this chapter you are going to learn our Mysterious dreamscaper's backstories.**

 **book_writer: You can never keep a secret can you? It's fair, neither can I because this story is so awesome!**

 **Genesis: Well anyways leave a reveiw and enjoy! ;p**

Pacifica's P.O.V.

As we played another round of Boyz Crazy we heard the door slam, followed by the sound of girlish stammering and panting.. Dipper and Gideon were probably back from the run Celeste gave decided to go downstairs to see how they were doing, well mostly because Mabel and Pac wanted to spray silly string all over them.

"Hey guys how was your…" Mabel started. She stopped when she saw the Celeste at tears.

"Mabel, we are serious jerks in this dimension." Dipper panted.

" What?"

" What he means is that we had a little 'incident' with the Gleeful twins" Gideon explained.

" Wait you guys met Tyrone and Mabel Gleeful?" Alan asked nervously, looking at Celeste.

" Yes and Celeste is crying because they kept on calling her…" Dipper started. He was pinned on the wall by Celeste so fast it looked like a blur. In one hand, Celeste was holding him against the wall a foot of the ground, the other she clenched her hand in a fist ready to give a knuckle sandwich. He stared at the fist with new found terror.

" Pines, if you say that word I will swing." Celeste said her fist clentching tighter.

" Celeste let him go!" I cried.

She looked at me with venom in her eyes then dropped him ruthlessly on the floor. She left the room growling, turning a nearby coffee mug into a bat. She stormed upstairs and slammed a door. She was probably in the bathroom because we heard soft weeping.

I helped Dipper up and put him on the couch.

" Man what's her problem?" Dipper said massaging his leg. I got him an icepack and put it on a giant bruise he had on his arm.

" Hey don't blame her, she's been through a…"

" A lot we know" Mabel said inturrupting Alan." What exactly has she gone through?"

Alan looked at the ceiling nervously, then sighed.

" I guess you guys should know. So we weren't always magical." Alan sat down and pulled out her sword and started polishing it." We were human with normal lives, normal friends and most importantly, we had a normal family. Well I did anyways. I was struck by lightning. It gave my family a heart attack when I was 6. I went to many orphanages, got kicked out of everyone because of the powers I got from that lightning strike, until I met Celeste and a whole bunch of other Dreamscapers. She helped me master my powers and she told me her background…"

 _Flashback, Alan's P.O.V._

 _"Come on Alan I want you to meet Jack, Angel, Mason and all the rest of the Dreamscapers! They're just like us!" Eight year old Celeste yelled happily. Alan followed her nervosuly only learning the depth of her powers._

 _"Don't worry." Celeste said taking a look at the paleness of Alan's face." They're really nice. They taught me how to do this!"_

 _She picked up a small, smooth stone with her left hand and it turned into a purple butterfly. It flew away, but before it did it did a loop-dee-loop above Alan's head making her giggle._

 _" That is so cool." Alan said still giggling" Can I do that?"_

 _" Well it depends on your powers, but we'll learn soon! Look the camp is right here!" She pointed to the trunk of a nearby tree. She knocked on it a few times then whispered," Our future we must protect "_

 _Alan looked at her with a confused expression, then gasped as the ground rumbled and suddenly a trap door opened beneth their feet and the two six year olds fell into darkness. Alan screamed as she tried grabbing onto the slick clean walls of the dark tunnel they fell through. Celeste on the other hand was shrieking with delight._

 _They fell onto a soft bed, Alan not daring to open her eyes, Celeste giggling with delight._

 _"Do it again! Do it again!" she shreiked." Hi Momma Ava! I found another one!"_

 _" Very good Celeste, go into the other room with Jack and the others." said a sweet, cool voice. Alan opened her eyes and saw a large African American woman who wore a light blue apron and a dark green dress with vine designs embriodered onto the edges. She watch Celeste exit the room mouthing," She's awsome!" She waved goodbye and exited the room._

 _Momma Ava chuckled as she heard Celeste being bombbarded by questions. She answered everyone's question and Alan saw a few eyes peeking from the door way. Momma Ava saw those eyes and said," Hello, child. Welcome to the realm of the Dreamscapers. I'm Ava Teris, but call me Momma Ava. Like you I also have powers."_

 _With that she opened her palm and a small blue flame appeared in her hand. Alan gasped in awe. She opened her palm trying to do something, but nothing happened. Momma Ava chuckled then said," We have different powers, sweetie, but don't worry will find out that special power."_

 _Time skip brought to you by the awesome Genesis-^_^-_

 _After a few days, Alan learned her powers along with the other Dreamscapers. Celeste introduced the other Dreamscapers to her, which was not a lot. She met Jack, Angel, Mason, Trixie, Carey, Caz, and Dexter. Those were the only Dreamscapers, all the same age(8), and were exactly like a big family. They helped eachother figure out their powers and sometimes took field trips to the real world above. Celeste admitted that she did sneak out of the camp to test out her powers, but found Alan instead. Then Alan learned how everyone got here._

 _Jack was half demon, Angel was half fairy, Mason was bit by a wolf , Carey was born with a disease, Caz found a magic spring when he was two, and Dexter ate a magic pickle. They were all orphaned and traveled around the world, until Celeste found them and brought them to Momma Ava who helped them._

 _" How'd you come here? You know because you were the first person here?" Alan asked Celeste while they were eating lunch. Everyone froze and turned to look at Celeste. No one had asked her that question and had gotten an answer._

 _Her lip tightened then she said," Let's just say all my life I've been called a freak. A purple-eyed freak!"_

 _Her once playful eyes had turned dark and misty- full of venom and hate that was well beyond her years. She was only 8 but that one question had brought out a monster in her that should never be started tearing up her lunch and throwing things and throwing the biggest tantrum ever._

 _" A PURPLE-EYED FREAK!" she yelled. Soon Momma Ava rushed and tried to stop her. But no one could stop her, so she teleported Celeste to another room to let out all her steam. Before she left she said ," NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND!"_

 _Once she left Jack said," Don't blame her, she was born between dimensions so she doesn't belong in either. She met some guy named Erin Masters who had her same problem, but he betrayed her and went of with some demon before they were found by Momma Ava. She roamed around the world lost and scared until she found Momma Ava. She told me because I'm half demon. So I get where she's coming from. For some reason 'freak' is a trigger word for her., so I wouldn't recomend saying it."_

 _Alan was shocked. They were only a bunch of 8 year olds but because they cared so much for that one little girl, they had the wisdom that was beyond their years. Momma Ava then entered the room swaeting. She looked at Alan then said," Sweetie, Celeste has the power to controll illusions,and technically realitty is an illusion, so she escaped the camp can you please find her? She never leaves farther than the town we're in."_

 _Alan went outside. Even at 8 years old they were trusted to go into town without any supervision. She found Celeste at an icecream parlor crying over a double fudge with whipped cream. Only 8 but had the habits of a sixteen year old. She sat down next to her and cleared the air with her. It wasn't hard- I mean they were 8 what the heck could happen?_

 _They went to the forest when suddenly Celeste froze. She bolted to the tree without explaination.. But Alan caught up with her and immediately saw why she had ran. The tree was on fire._

 _" Jack! Angel? Dexter?" Celeste called despreately." No no no! They were my only family. I can't lose another one of my families again!"_

 _" We'll sorry kid but you did." Suddenly a floating illuminati appeared wi. " Better luck next time, Stitches!"_

 _He laughed evily when suddenly Celeste's eyes glowed purple and then she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sky. Suddenly a rip appeared come on the spot and they jumped through that tear._

 _"Everyone in this world has an opposite" Celeste started as they ran through a colorless dimension," Sometimes certain powers can be provoked when those opposites meet, what I did could only happen when my opposite, Erin, appears." the 8 year old cried. Her tears dropped onto the floor and wilted the ground under her. The crying 8 year old then looked at the sky with determination and hatred way beyond her years and said, " You better watch out, Bill because I've got a lot in store for you."_

 _Then they kept running, not sure where fate will lead them._

Back to the present. No POV

"... So she swore that she would destroy Bill if it was the last thing she would do." Alan finished. Everyone stared at her with shock. They were all thinking, " All that happened when they were 8 years old?"

" And that's why we've been hunting Bill. He worked with the Gleeful family for a long time- this dimension and the other- trying to destory both realms. That's why Celeste…"

" Was bullied by the Gleefuls. We've got a big problems between us." said Celeste who had overheard everything." I don't mean to be a jerk but ever since that accident…"

She was stopped by Pacifica, who gave her a hug. Then Mabel and Pac joined in and soon Celeste was stuck in the middle of a giant hug that came from everyone. She smiled, some tears flowing from her purple irisis. Then said," Alright enough of the mushy stuff, I'm not some kind of pushover you know."

She shrugged everyone off and gave a big grin. " You know what. Me and Alan will train you, even if you don't have powers you guys still deserve to know some defenses against Bill."

" Really?" Mabel squeaked." This is going to be sooo awesome!"

She pumped her fist in the air when suddenly someting exploded from her fists, creating a giant hole in the roof. While everyone backed away from Mabel, Celeste and Alan smiled.

" Looks like we've got ourselves a new team of Dreamscapers." Celeste smiled.

 **book_writer65: sorry we didn't update sooner, we were busy.**

 **Genesis: well guys the pines are getting powers!**

 **book_writer65: leave a review and tell us what powers the pines should have, otherwise we'll change the story so ony mabel has powers.( we wouldn't do that, we love you guys)**

 **Genesis: leave a comment and we'll see ya'll later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**book_writer65: Hello you wonderful peoplez we are back!**

 **Genesis: And for this chapter you are going to learn our Mysterious dreamscaper's backstories.**

 **book_writer: You can never keep a secret can you? It's fair, neither can I because this story is so awesome!**

 **Genesis: Well anyways leave a reveiw and enjoy! ;p**

Pacifica's P.O.V.

As we played another round of Boyz Crazy we heard the door slam, followed by the sound of girlish stammering and panting.. Dipper and Gideon were probably back from the run Celeste gave decided to go downstairs to see how they were doing, well mostly because Mabel and Pac wanted to spray silly string all over them.

"Hey guys how was your…" Mabel started. She stopped when she saw the Celeste at tears.

"Mabel, we are serious jerks in this dimension." Dipper panted.

" What?"

" What he means is that we had a little 'incident' with the Gleeful twins" Gideon explained.

" Wait you guys met Tyrone and Mabel Gleeful?" Alan asked nervously, looking at Celeste.

" Yes and Celeste is crying because they kept on calling her…" Dipper started. He was pinned on the wall by Celeste so fast it looked like a blur. In one hand, Celeste was holding him against the wall a foot of the ground, the other she clenched her hand in a fist ready to give a knuckle sandwich. He stared at the fist with new found terror.

" Pines, if you say that word I will swing." Celeste said her fist clentching tighter.

" Celeste let him go!" I cried.

She looked at me with venom in her eyes then dropped him ruthlessly on the floor. She left the room growling, turning a nearby coffee mug into a bat. She stormed upstairs and slammed a door. She was probably in the bathroom because we heard soft weeping.

I helped Dipper up and put him on the couch.

" Man what's her problem?" Dipper said massaging his leg. I got him an icepack and put it on a giant bruise he had on his arm.

" Hey don't blame her, she's been through a…"

" A lot we know" Mabel said inturrupting Alan." What exactly has she gone through?"

Alan looked at the ceiling nervously, then sighed.

" I guess you guys should know. So we weren't always magical." Alan sat down and pulled out her sword and started polishing it." We were human with normal lives, normal friends and most importantly, we had a normal family. Well I did anyways. I was struck by lightning. It gave my family a heart attack when I was 6. I went to many orphanages, got kicked out of everyone because of the powers I got from that lightning strike, until I met Celeste and a whole bunch of other Dreamscapers. She helped me master my powers and she told me her background…"

 _Flashback, Alan's P.O.V._

 _"Come on Alan I want you to meet Jack, Angel, Mason and all the rest of the Dreamscapers! They're just like us!" Eight year old Celeste yelled happily. Alan followed her nervosuly only learning the depth of her powers._

 _"Don't worry." Celeste said taking a look at the paleness of Alan's face." They're really nice. They taught me how to do this!"_

 _She picked up a small, smooth stone with her left hand and it turned into a purple butterfly. It flew away, but before it did it did a loop-dee-loop above Alan's head making her giggle._

 _" That is so cool." Alan said still giggling" Can I do that?"_

 _" Well it depends on your powers, but we'll learn soon! Look the camp is right here!" She pointed to the trunk of a nearby tree. She knocked on it a few times then whispered," Our future we must protect "_

 _Alan looked at her with a confused expression, then gasped as the ground rumbled and suddenly a trap door opened beneth their feet and the two six year olds fell into darkness. Alan screamed as she tried grabbing onto the slick clean walls of the dark tunnel they fell through. Celeste on the other hand was shrieking with delight._

 _They fell onto a soft bed, Alan not daring to open her eyes, Celeste giggling with delight._

 _"Do it again! Do it again!" she shreiked." Hi Momma Ava! I found another one!"_

 _" Very good Celeste, go into the other room with Jack and the others." said a sweet, cool voice. Alan opened her eyes and saw a large African American woman who wore a light blue apron and a dark green dress with vine designs embriodered onto the edges. She watch Celeste exit the room mouthing," She's awsome!" She waved goodbye and exited the room._

 _Momma Ava chuckled as she heard Celeste being bombbarded by questions. She answered everyone's question and Alan saw a few eyes peeking from the door way. Momma Ava saw those eyes and said," Hello, child. Welcome to the realm of the Dreamscapers. I'm Ava Teris, but call me Momma Ava. Like you I also have powers."_

 _With that she opened her palm and a small blue flame appeared in her hand. Alan gasped in awe. She opened her palm trying to do something, but nothing happened. Momma Ava chuckled then said," We have different powers, sweetie, but don't worry will find out that special power."_

 _Time skip brought to you by the awesome Genesis-^_^-_

 _After a few days, Alan learned her powers along with the other Dreamscapers. Celeste introduced the other Dreamscapers to her, which was not a lot. She met Jack, Angel, Mason, Trixie, Carey, Caz, and Dexter. Those were the only Dreamscapers, all the same age(8), and were exactly like a big family. They helped eachother figure out their powers and sometimes took field trips to the real world above. Celeste admitted that she did sneak out of the camp to test out her powers, but found Alan instead. Then Alan learned how everyone got here._

 _Jack was half demon, Angel was half fairy, Mason was bit by a wolf , Carey was born with a disease, Caz found a magic spring when he was two, and Dexter ate a magic pickle. They were all orphaned and traveled around the world, until Celeste found them and brought them to Momma Ava who helped them._

 _" How'd you come here? You know because you were the first person here?" Alan asked Celeste while they were eating lunch. Everyone froze and turned to look at Celeste. No one had asked her that question and had gotten an answer._

 _Her lip tightened then she said," Let's just say all my life I've been called a freak. A purple-eyed freak!"_

 _Her once playful eyes had turned dark and misty- full of venom and hate that was well beyond her years. She was only 8 but that one question had brought out a monster in her that should never be started tearing up her lunch and throwing things and throwing the biggest tantrum ever._

 _" A PURPLE-EYED FREAK!" she yelled. Soon Momma Ava rushed and tried to stop her. But no one could stop her, so she teleported Celeste to another room to let out all her steam. Before she left she said ," NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND!"_

 _Once she left Jack said," Don't blame her, she was born between dimensions so she doesn't belong in either. She met some guy named Erin Masters who had her same problem, but he betrayed her and went of with some demon before they were found by Momma Ava. She roamed around the world lost and scared until she found Momma Ava. She told me because I'm half demon. So I get where she's coming from. For some reason 'freak' is a trigger word for her., so I wouldn't recomend saying it."_

 _Alan was shocked. They were only a bunch of 8 year olds but because they cared so much for that one little girl, they had the wisdom that was beyond their years. Momma Ava then entered the room swaeting. She looked at Alan then said," Sweetie, Celeste has the power to controll illusions,and technically realitty is an illusion, so she escaped the camp can you please find her? She never leaves farther than the town we're in."_

 _Alan went outside. Even at 8 years old they were trusted to go into town without any supervision. She found Celeste at an icecream parlor crying over a double fudge with whipped cream. Only 8 but had the habits of a sixteen year old. She sat down next to her and cleared the air with her. It wasn't hard- I mean they were 8 what the heck could happen?_

 _They went to the forest when suddenly Celeste froze. She bolted to the tree without explaination.. But Alan caught up with her and immediately saw why she had ran. The tree was on fire._

 _" Jack! Angel? Dexter?" Celeste called despreately." No no no! They were my only family. I can't lose another one of my families again!"_

 _" We'll sorry kid but you did." Suddenly a floating illuminati appeared wi. " Better luck next time, Stitches!"_

 _He laughed evily when suddenly Celeste's eyes glowed purple and then she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sky. Suddenly a rip appeared come on the spot and they jumped through that tear._

 _"Everyone in this world has an opposite" Celeste started as they ran through a colorless dimension," Sometimes certain powers can be provoked when those opposites meet, what I did could only happen when my opposite, Erin, appears." the 8 year old cried. Her tears dropped onto the floor and wilted the ground under her. The crying 8 year old then looked at the sky with determination and hatred way beyond her years and said, " You better watch out, Bill because I've got a lot in store for you."_

 _Then they kept running, not sure where fate will lead them._

Back to the present. No POV

"... So she swore that she would destroy Bill if it was the last thing she would do." Alan finished. Everyone stared at her with shock. They were all thinking, " All that happened when they were 8 years old?"

" And that's why we've been hunting Bill. He worked with the Gleeful family for a long time- this dimension and the other- trying to destory both realms. That's why Celeste…"

" Was bullied by the Gleefuls. We've got a big problems between us." said Celeste who had overheard everything." I don't mean to be a jerk but ever since that accident…"

She was stopped by Pacifica, who gave her a hug. Then Mabel and Pac joined in and soon Celeste was stuck in the middle of a giant hug that came from everyone. She smiled, some tears flowing from her purple irisis. Then said," Alright enough of the mushy stuff, I'm not some kind of pushover you know."

She shrugged everyone off and gave a big grin. " You know what. Me and Alan will train you, even if you don't have powers you guys still deserve to know some defenses against Bill."

" Really?" Mabel squeaked." This is going to be sooo awesome!"

She pumped her fist in the air when suddenly someting exploded from her fists, creating a giant hole in the roof. While everyone backed away from Mabel, Celeste and Alan smiled.

" Looks like we've got ourselves a new team of Dreamscapers." Celeste smiled.

 **book_writer65: sorry we didn't update sooner, we were busy.**

 **Genesis: well guys the pines are getting powers!**

 **book_writer65: leave a review and tell us what powers the pines should have, otherwise we'll change the story so ony mabel has powers.( we wouldn't do that, we love you guys)**

 **Genesis: leave a comment and we'll see ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**book_writer68: Hey guys! We are back!**

 **Genesis: By the way guys we made a little time error. FYI everyone is the same age- 15. EVERYONE! Celeste, Alan, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and everyone else.**

 **book_writer68: Enjoy and leave a review! Happy Halloween! Mwhahahahahaha-ha!**

Celeste POV

Seeing that make-out session from Dipper and Pacifica, I went to shack. Mostly to barf. That was the sickest thing I've ever seen, and I've battled a slime monster as big as the Empire State Building.

I walked to the path that led to the shack, thinking of anything that would get my mind off that scene. But that was my mistake. Something crossed my mind that I haven't thought on a while. Erin. My worst enemy.

Why was he in this dimension? And why was he near the Pines? Was he planning apoctolpic doom? Okay scratch the last part. He couldn't plan apoctolipic doom unless he had…

Then there was a sudden rustle in the leaves. I froze. Then I pulled out my weapon, a shining silver yoyo.

Hey it's a great weapon, don't judge.

Most people would call out," Who's there?" and expect an answer. After years of living in the wild, I knew better than to give out my position.

I snuck up near the bushes where I heard the rustling. I slashed the bushes with my weapon- only to reveal a wolf behind it. I sighed in relief as the wolfwent away, but I looked into its eyes and saw that they were ruby red.

Wait, those seem familiar…

" Celeste! Are you there?" Pacifica called out.

I scwoled." Yea, but I'm not coming back until your make-out session is over!" I yelled.

" It wasn't a … you know what forget it. Just come over here, please!" Dipper yelled." It's getting dark!"

I rolled my eyes then went to them, forgetting all about the wolf.

 _Time skip brought to you by the awesome Genesis -^_^-_

Pacifica's POV

After Celeste was done making fun of me and Dipper, she brought us to the shack using one of her," short cuts."

" Celeste, what kind of short cut includes ankle-biting lephurakans?" Dipper said.

" Most do, unless they have baby dragons." Celeste answered simply.

Celeste kicked the door open and collasped on the couch and turned on the TV. Alan and her group weren't back yet so we had the entire shack to ourselves. Dipper went upstairs to change and Celeste snored on the couch. Man, she could sleep.

Then the door burst open. Pac, Gideon, and Mabel came in all carrying a stack of books.

" How was your day." I asked now thankful we went with Celeste.

" Super BORING!" Mabel said dropping her books on the coffee table." What'd you do? All we did was read."

" Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Gideon yelled happily. " These books have more facts than the Journals!"

" Um, we battled a rock monster, got new weapons and took one of Celeste's shortcuts." I said pointing to my cuts and bruises.

" Awesome." Pac said. She and Mabel noticed Celeste on the couch. They nodded to eachother and brought out a make-up kit. Oh, they are sooooo dead.

Mabel picked up a tube of red lipstick, and pointed to Celeste ready to apply, when suddenly Celeste's arm shot out like an arrow. She grabbed Mabel's arm and judo flipped her while her back was turned.

" Yawn Mabel, Pac. Please I'm trying to sleep. By the way that is so not my color." Celeste said smiling now sitting up.

" How did you… " Mabel said rubbing her head.

" Easy- I sleep with on eye open. Anything can creep up on you when you sleep."

Alan then came into the room. She looked at Mabel and the make-up pack and smiled.

" Tried to give Celeste a make-over?" she asked.

" Yea. Never doing that again." Pac answered.

I got myself a cup of apple juice and sat down. I took a sip, and it tasted weird. I took another sip and suddenly everything went black.

Dipper's POV

" Pacifica, are you okay?" I asked coming down the stairs after tending my wounds. Never take a shortcut with Celeste again. NEVER!

When I went downstairs I saw Pacifica drinking some juice, and she froze. Her eyes turned dark and her movements were jerky and robotic.

" Find the gem." she said, her soft voice now hard and metallic. She raced out of here, leaving everyone worried. Alan grabbed Pacifica's drink and sniffed it.

She looked at Celeste and said," Liquid illusion! Her illusion is that she is an explorer looking for a special gem."

"Liquid illusion is a potion that gives the sucker who drinks it an illusion of something." Celeste exlained. She grabbed her sword then grabbed Mabel and Pac." Congradulation girls, you guys are coming with me!"

She dragged them outside and all I could do was watch and hope. Alan saw my worry and smiled.

" Don't worry. Celeste knows what she's doing. She seems reckless but she's a softie at heart." Alan said turning on the TV.

I sat down with her, still thinking about Pacifica.

 _Teleportation brought to you by book_writer68=)_

No POV

" Dipper's right. Her short cuts are awful." Pac said to Mabel.

" Aw, come on! you've got to admit that jackelope family was pretty adorable." She said addressing the rabid horned rabbit chewing on her sweater sleeve." I'll call you Chewy!"

Celeste beckoned them to a small spot behind some bushes, where they saw Pacifica whose clothes were worn and torn. She had a wild look on her face but at the same time calm and expressionless. The group watched as she tore apart some bushes to reveal a small glowing crystal.

Celeste's eyes grew wide as she saw Pacifica, against her will, reach for the strange crystal; her eyes dark, bottemless voids hungery for it.

" Pacifica! NO!" Celeste yelled, recognizing the crystal.

She jumped in front of Pacifica just before she could touch it. as she did Pacifica jolted forward pushing Celeste into the crystal.

As soon as she made contact, her body glowed a thousand colors, almost lighting up the night. As soon as the light's faded out, the girls gasped. What had once been Celeste was now a tiny porcelin figure the size of a mouse.

Before any of the girls could react, a red-eyed wolf barged into the scene, picking Celeste up with it's teeth, heading for town; leaving the two sobbing girls and one very confused Pacifica alone under the light of the rising full moon.

 **book_writer65: Sorry we took so long, we've been experiencing writer's block**

 **Genesis: maybe a few reviews might speed up the process =)**

 **book_writer65: ~sob~ I'm rubbing off you ;)**


End file.
